


[K][千出]思觉失调 系列

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain
Summary: 三个是独立开来的不同故事，只是模式一致。





	[K][千出]思觉失调 系列

01  
啪——

“拜托！就算是出来玩也要给点诚意！你根本就不需要我！”

需要是什么？诚意又是什么？

情欲……算吧。不过是空虚又无聊的夜晚想找个能抱着睡的人，沾一点温暖罢了……在夜店里看你最顺眼，听你的名字有亲切感，也算够诚意了吧……

女人有时真是不可理喻。

明明是夏天，却收到了只属于秋天的火红枫叶。

千岁捂着还在火辣辣痛的脸颊，拖着如踩在棉花上的脚步向熟悉的公寓慢慢移动。

手忙脚乱摸索了好一阵子才沮丧地发现，钥匙已经交回去了，自己再不是这间公寓的住客。连个客人都不算吗？我对你来说算是什么！很想这样对着门口喊，扁扁嘴却忍住了。大概只是个陌生的醉鬼吧——越想就越是情绪低落，闷热的空气连带将心也闷得快窒息了。

你还会来拉我一把么……

咕嘟，咕嘟，咕嘟……

难得的、久违的、通体舒畅的温暖感，想再多待一阵子却被某种力量粗暴地强制分离——

“喂！要死也别淹死在家里的浴缸！”

喂，哪来的暴力天使，死了上了天堂也应该有人权啊！还是说我活该下地狱受折磨么……

“出羽！”

“放手！湿漉漉的别抱过来！”

“别动！我是不是在做梦？”

“与其看你醉死倒在门口，我比较宁愿我在做梦。”

“假如我还是在梦中，出羽你跟我结婚好不好？”

“说什么梦话！”

“梦而已，有什么所谓！反正从小我妈就巴不得你才是她儿子！”

“你再说胡话我就松手让你淹死算了！”

“我不放手！死都不放手！你听我说，我梦见你要结婚就把我赶出公寓，不理我了……”

“你真的是在做梦……”

===01 END===

02

隐隐约约，有阵幽幽的咖啡香钻进鼻腔，撩拨尚未苏醒的神经。翻个身想继续睡，扬起微凉的空气接触到皮肤，令千岁不由得手脚都往被子里缩了一下。

——触感，好像不大对劲，家里的沙发有这么大这么滑吗？

应该是没睡醒的错觉吧？身体也不清醒，传到大脑的信号断断续续，疲劳感挥之不去。眼皮还是睁不开，魂魄还游离在梦乡中恋恋不舍。混乱零碎的片段无法连成完整的记忆，反正来来去去还是那一套流程。相熟的夜店，喝惯的酒，常用的搭讪开场白，毫无意外的下半场；还有，冷漠的早晨……

她长什么样子来着？好像怎么都想不起来，也没必要想，大脑一直都拒绝保存这类信息。所谓感觉，短暂得像划根火柴然后看它烧完一样，就几秒的事情，比鱼类的7秒记忆还要短。如同童话里的小姑娘，妄想凭籍这小小的火柴取暖，自欺欺人般，都头来只落得越来越冷。

——冷的时候，有杯热咖啡能暖一下手已是至高无上的享受。

说起来，那家伙每天早早爬起来，细细的研磨咖啡豆，精确地衡量分量，再静静地将褐色的液体煮至微沸，散落一屋子浓醇的香薰。那副认真的模样就跟中世纪调配某种神秘药汤的巫婆一样。或许，那杯咖啡里真有什么迷药也说不定，勾引自己彻底上瘾；否则，为什么一直都念念不忘？

好像，闻到了咖啡味。

“喂！起床了！一喝醉就老占着沙发！”

“吵死了！嗷呜~好困……”

“要睡回房间睡去！我要在这吃早餐。”

“要吃到厨房吃去！”

“你再不起来我就泼你冷水！”

“出羽虐待杀人啦！！”

“你才吵死了！少一个你这种为祸人间的白痴世界更美好。”

“屁咧！冷得要命！有本事你拿咖啡泼我，起码还暖点——”

“想得美！才不值得为你浪费珍贵的咖啡！”

“呜——在出羽的心中，我的命连咖啡都比不上啊！”

“……无不无聊啊你！我不想跟不清醒的人继续说下去……”

=====02 END=====

03

好像，喝过头了。

身体都开始不受自己控制了，脚步轻浮的被刚刚搭上的女孩子拉扯着继续去喝第二摊。

喂！剧情不应该这样发展的。

还好并不是人声鼎沸、音响震天得令人头痛的夜店。只有简简单单的欧式装修，偏暖的色调，细碎的人声，以及，木质的墙壁吸收着听起来就很old school 的音符……

是不是年纪大了，自己居然连时下喜爱鬼混的小女生都会耍小清新也不知道。

哼，格格不入……倚着黑胶唱片整齐排列的点唱机，千岁翻遍口袋都找不到一枚硬币，无聊地掏出香烟，刚想点上却瞥到店内的禁烟标志，只好无奈地扭断。

都不知道自己究竟在这里做什么。

精力旺盛的女孩子举着杯龙舌兰在酒吧内周旋了一圈，又蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来搂着他的脖子撒娇，“呐呐，你知道吗？我才刚听说，龙舌兰啊，原来要十几年甚至几十年才会开花哦……”

可是开花就意味着结束——这种知识早就有人跟自己普及过了。

香甜的朱唇有意无意地蹭着同样冰冷的嘴，酒味、脂粉味混合着扑面而来让人晕眩窒息，甜腻得令千岁突发性的兴致尽失——既然是反常的夜晚、反常的女伴、反常的夜店，那么自己反常的决定也不算过分吧。他自问是个好情人，向来都是，无论那件事是否发生。为了表示歉意，礼貌性地在她的额头上亲了一下，满打满算的甩手走人。

"You called me from the room in your hotel

All full of romance for someone that you'd met……"

距离大门不过一步之遥，在这个不恰当的时间飘荡而至的旋律，似乎是链条般束缚住他的身体，完全钉在原地。

"You have no right to ask me how I feel

You have no right to speak to me so kind"

木吉他特有清新音色缓缓流淌。千岁总算回过神来，发现背后的歌声并非来自刚才的点唱机，而是切切实实的现场演唱。幽幽的、淡淡的，歌声轻柔而缓慢，就像在述说着与自己无关的故事。

当然与歌者无关，千岁有种被老天爷摆了一道的感觉，上天借歌手的手指捏紧自己的心脏，一个音符一下挤压，用力硬生生翻出心底不愿见天日的伤口，痛得直想死。越反抗挣扎，越是丝毫动弹不得。

随着歌曲的转折，歌者稍稍提高了声音。只是一点点，已经足够令歌词化成尖刃，剖开他的躯壳，直挺挺的扎入灵魂，勾动那些算不上愉快的情绪，还有，勾起一直深深埋葬的记忆，一些极力遗忘却刻入骨髓挥之不去的事情，和，人。

"It's so typical,love leads to isolation"

音符的间隔，短暂的停顿，无奈的结果。

歌曲的故事与自己的经历如出一辙，种种煎熬实在不想再来一次。落荒而逃应该是最好的选择。

尤其最后无意一瞥，穿过层层人群，对上歌者清澈的眼神。他肯定，对上了，尽管隔着黑框眼镜。

'Yes for now, we'll go on living separate lives……"

===03 END===

文中的歌词来自一首旧歌《separate lives》


End file.
